All They See is a Pretty Face
by Fonset
Summary: Two-shot (changed from one-shot). Young filly Fleur Dis Lee is unhappy about something that has happend to her recently, and her mother walks in on her crying. She tries to comfort her, while Fleur explains what is bothering her so much that she would cry over it. As she goes to sleep later, Fleur finds herself in a strange land, and with a special kind of pony nearby.
1. Fleur Dis Lee's Moonflower

_A/N: Experimental story. I hope it turned out well._

_Characters: Fleur Dis Lee (she is listed as Fleur-de-lis on fanfiction, but the My Little Pony Wiki tells me her actual name is Fleur Dis Lee)_

_Moonflower: Fleur's mother. She has a yellow colour of coat, and her manes are twirly with streaks of purple and pink. Her shade of pink is the same as her filly's mane colour, and her shade of purple is very similar to that of her Fleur's cutie mark. She is also a unicorn, just like her filly. Her cutie mark is a white lily with a bit of gray in the middle, and her special talent is bringing comfort, so the flower represents a kind of softness. (also, lilies don't smell all that great in my opinion, so I associate that with being protective when needed, since the smell could stop you from picking the flower)_

_Hope you like it! :)_

* * *

As Moonflower walked into the room of her little filly, she saw her sitting on the floor, staring out of her window with tears in her eyes. She hadn't heard her mother come into her room, and let out a long-drawn sigh. The moonlight made her eyes and tears twinkle, it would have been a beautiful sight to behold had she not been so sad.

"What's the matter, my little girl?" Moonflower asked worriedly, walking over to her filly in a quick pace. She gently placed her hoof on the girl's back. "Tell me, Fleur." she whispered.

"Mother.. I-" she had barely spoked a word, or she started sobbing like a newly born foal. She hastily retained herself, and continued to explain to her mother why she was so sad. "They ne-never see me for who I truly am, m-mother! All they see is a pretty face.. They thi-think I'm dumb mother!"

"No, no, my filly! Nopony thinks you are dumb!" Moonflower soflty patted her filly's back and held her closer to her heart.

"They.. they do, mother.. Nopony ever listens to what I have to say and.. and the colts are just interested in me as their very-special-somepony.. I can't do anything.."

"That time will come, girl. Everypony has something he or she is really good at. Just wait until you earn your cutie mark, you'll see." Fleur was resting against her mother's chest now, breathing slower than before but still tears were escaping from her pretty purple eyes. Suddenly, she looked up at her mother questioningly.

"What do you think my special talent could be, mother?" her voice nearly a plea. Not knowing what to tell her, Moonflower nuzzled her. "Please mother, you must have some idea.. right?"

"It-.. it can be anything you want it to be, my little Fleur. Don't you worry about all that now, I-"

"Do you think I-.. I can become a model if I wanted to? My friends always say how good I would be at something like that. Maybe I could become a modelpony!" Although Moonflower thought her filly had much more to herself than a simple 'modelpony', she would humor her for the time being, if only to make her happy again. She hated to see her child so miserable. She had actually never seen her being miserable before..

"Why of course, Fleur. As I said before, you can become anypony you want to be!" Fleur smiled, revealing her braces as she did so. They would be allowed out soon, and then she would be perfect to the outside world. To her mother, however, she was already more than perfect.

"I'm going to become a modelpony!" Fleur said cheerily, now starting to jump around her room. She nearly stumbled over the plushies she had lying around everywhere in her complete mess of a room, which made Moonflower chuckle a little. She would clean it later for her.

"Alright, aspiring modelpony. But now, it is time to go to sleep. You have a whole day of school ahead of you." she said, softly pushing Fleur in the direction of her bed with her nose. As Moonflower tucked her in and gave her a kiss on her forehead, she said:  
"I can't wait to go to school tomorrow, mother. Now I finally know what I have to do.." Fleur's head fell onto her pillow, and she quickly fell asleep.

Moonflower used her horn to softly close the door behind her, wishing her filly would get the treatment she deserved for once from the other ponies of Canterlot.


	2. Fleur's Nightmare

**All They See is a Pretty Face**

_Fleur's Nightmare_

_A/N: This bit is even more experimental than the previous one. I hope this turned out good and that you might like this aswell! :)_

* * *

_That night, little Fleur had a nightmare, despite initially being so happy when she went to bed. She drifted off to a faraway land, seemingly so beautiful at first. There had been wide-stretched meadows, as far as the eye could see. Beautiful ponds and colourful trees decorating the landscape as the sun slowly rose to the sky and made every little flower sparkle in its beautiful light. Fleur felt the grass tickle her hooves, and wished that she could stay here forever. But somehow, she realized she was dreaming and that all of this would be gone soon. Nevertheless, she enjoyed the time she had here in this strange land, looking like it had all come straight out of an old pony tale._

_As Fleur galloped over the hills without a care in the world, her dream shifted. She was now in a forest, a very, very dark forest. Fleur was afraid at the sight of it, nothing but purple dark to fill her vision. She closed her eyes with force and crawled herself into a ball kind of shape. And she waited.. for a long time. Hoping it would soon be over, but no. Instead, she heard a dark voice she had never heard before in her life. It moved closer to her, whispering words she could not understand. She slowly lifted her head a bit, still covering half her face with her hoof. She carefully opened one of her eyes only halfway, and saw.. A kind looking mare. She was very suprised at this, as she had expected some kind of monster. The mare walked closer to her, and Fleur sat up a bit, but still lying down. Fleur sniffed as she had felt like crying, and the mare placed a comforting hoof on her shoulder._

_"Who-.. who are you?" Fleur asked carefully. The mare greeted her with an easy smile, as if she wanted to tell Fleur not to be afraid.  
"My name is Luna." she said in a kind voice. Fleur couldn't see what the pony looked like. She appeared to have a dark colour of coat and a flowing mane. She might have a horn, so she might also be a unicorn then. It was very hard to see it all for Fleur in the dark._

_"Who was that monster?" Fleur asked, glad to see that Luna was friendly. But Luna, after hearing Fleur talk about 'that monster', now had her eyes burning with anger. Actually, they looked like they were burning with shadows, and Fleur instinctively drew back, back into the ball-shape she had been in earlier. It took Luna a moment, but she recovered and became nice again.  
"I'm sorry." she said. "I didn't mean to frighten you so. I just wanted to warn you, little Fleur." Fleur stood up, almost reaching Luna's shoulder with her head as she had drawn herself to her full height. She looked up at Luna, wondering who she was and how she came to be in her dream._

_"For what?" she asked, careful with what she said to avoid angering her again._

_"Be careful as you grow up, little Fleur. Someone is out to break your heart." Fleur believed Luna, somehow she seemed very honest to her. She didn't know who this mysterious pony Luna spoke of was, but she would make sure she would never talk to him. Ever. For Luna, because she took the trouble to come to Fleur in her dreams and warn her for something she did not know of up until now. Fleur wondered what kind of pony Luna must be to be able to appear in someone's dreams like this. If only it wasn't so dark! She might be able to see who Luna was and maybe even talk to her about her life. Maybe Luna could teach Fleur about modelling, she looked pretty to her even in this dark forest._

_"Who are you really?" Fleur asked finally._

_"I-.. You will learn of that, soon enough." Luna said, before leaving a confused Fleur alone in the forest, which turned into a bright autumn as Luna vanished into the darkness._

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read up to this point. I really appreciate it! I'm very new to writing about My Little Pony and I went with things as they popped into my head really._


End file.
